Animals (SoS)
This page lists the animals that appear in Story of Seasons. New feature in this game, if animals get mad enough at you, they will run away. If you cannot find a certain animal check your book in any of the coops or barns. In the picture of the animal the "runaway," will be on the bottom. To get them back you have to find them in town, (usually on the path to town) and talk to them. When you talk to them, they will go back to your farm. *After you unlock the safari you can bring your animals here when they are stressed, or to increase friendship levels. You will have to go to the guild and request to go to the safari. You have the option to go by yourself or with animals. (Later when married you can go with spouse and kids) you will have to pay for each animal(Max 16) you bring.(100G per animal) **You can only bring animals here once a day. This is the way you can get + items(100 hours or more). **Barn animals and coop animals are the only animals you can bring here, you cannot bring pets. Farm Animals 'Milk Production' Cow * Eda gives you your first cow named Hanako after the decent house upgrade * You can also buy a cow from Silk Country for 10000G * Can also buy from Cabin Country Jersey Cow * Can be bought from Cabin Country for 15000G * Unlocked Spring of the second year Zebu Cow * Can be brought from Wheat Country for 30000G * Unlocked Spring of the fourth year 'Egg Layers' Chicken * Can be brought from Silk Country for 5000G Silkie Chicken * Can be bought from Cabin Country for 10000G * Unlocked Spring of the second year Araucana Chicken * Can be bought from Wheat Country for 15000G * Unlocked Spring of the fourth year = 'Wool' Sheep * Can be bought from Cabin Country for 10000G Angora Rabbit * Can be bought from Silk Country for 15000G * Unlocked Fall of the first year Angora Rabbit (Black) * Can be brought from Silk Country for 20000G * Unlocked Spring of the third year Suffolk Sheep * Can be bought from Cabin Country for 15000G * Unlocked Spring of the second year Alpaca (White) * Can be bought from Cabin Country for 20000G * Unlocked Spring of the second year Alpaca (Brown) * Can be brought from Cabin Country for 25000G * Unlocked Spring of the third year Llama * Can be brought from Silk Country for 25000 * Unlocked Fall of the third year Camel * Can be brought from Silk Country for 30000G * Sells them every 6 days * Unlocked Spring of the fourth year Horse * Elise offers to sell you a horse for five bottles of milk after the cut scene "All Farmers Have Horses". * She informs you that you can drop off the milk at her place to pick up the horse any day except for Sunday. However if you wait till after Fall of year 1 to give her the milk she will no longer sell you the horse because Silk Country will have them in stock for 100000G so you will have to buy one. *Keep carrots in your bag to be able to travel to various locations in town. This function works as a "fast travel" to your farm, the trade depot, and to town. Pets Gray Cat * Can be bought from Wheat Country for 7000G Tabby Cat *Can be bought from Wheat Country for 7000G Brown Dog * Can be bought from Sakura Country for 10000G Black& White Dog * Can be bought from Rose Country for 7000G Black&Brown Dog * Can be bought from Rose Country for 7000G Hairy Brown Cat * Can be bought from Silk Country for 10000G Hairy Tuxedo Cat * Can be bought from Silk Country for 7000G Category:Story of Seasons Category:Pages without Pictures